pantlesspiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Binksnosake
GOOD.PNG|Binks the cook|link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake 2 binks back.PNG|binks' back -the tattoo|link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake 3 binks attack mode face A.PNG|Binks attacks -front |link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake 4 only one drop is enough to kick your ass A.PNG|Binks- only one drop of alcohol is enough to kick your a**|link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake 5 binks attack back A.PNG|binks attacks -back|link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake bbiinks.PNG|Binks- laboratory|link=http://pantlesspirates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binksnosake Attacks, and their names. Classified from the kindest to the deadliest attack. ''- champagne'' for happy hours ''- umeshu'' (plum wine)_super weak opponent. Makes him want to runaway. ''- beer – light headed> It makes the adversary dependent of alcohol ''- more bee''r : decreases concentration/ the opponent staggers and falls asleep. - ''pernod ricard the opponent is sent in another dimension where everything is peaceful on a summerday. While he is distracted , you can beat him. - chuhai (soda fruit+soju) : the devil fruit user is hyponized and has only one wish : to throw himself in the ocean. - happoshu. ''The opponent can't stop farting. The only way for him to stop is to become naked. - ''sake ''(seishu or nihonshu) tokkuri(bottle) hakazaki(small cups) Hypnotic.The opponent sees everything in pink, hears traditional music and smells green tea and feels the softness of a mochi in his hands. (hindrance of the 5 senses, another alcohol can be used then) ''- wine ''– red small quantity : enjoyable // huge quantity : the opponent laughs until he has no breath. (can be combined with vaporized alcohol). Animals tend to attack the opponent. white : small quantity : evil people feel freed from their sins and feel pure > cries and cries and cries// huge quantity : the opponent wants to eat fish and jumps around wearing a wedding dress. rosé small quantity : falls in love of the first person he meets // huge quantity : hits the head. He opponent starts to attack himself with his own abilities. ''- ethanol : to spit fire (to vaporize) ''-shoshu'' : the oppponent feels someone beating him from the inside and outside of his body. * whisky : super tiredness of the muscles. Stuttering and makes the opponent deaf. * gin ; combined with vaporized alcohol> makes someone bleed to death. * Rhum : pirate's alcohol. I let you create smth for it''- '' * cocktail : combing different alcohol attacks. The opponent feels like nothing happened to him. Count to 5 > consiousless for a while - distilled alcohol __ vodka : enemy's vision blurs. He feels super strong then really cold, as if his core and blood was becoming icy. Can't move. Needs antidote or the guy stops breathing. __absinthe : hypnotic then deadly. A real nightmare. Methanol : blinds the enemy and increases the rhymes of heartbeating like crazy. Inhaled, ingested > death. Dangerous for the user. Top hidden super attack '': baigar (chinese liquor) induces apoptosis (gene/cell death > reduction of the ennemy's body/induce death) |- | valign="TOP" width="100%"| '''IV.' Character : * flirty, pervy, hits on guys * quite a twisted personnality. * Loves her crew, feels like a big family. * Mature * straightforward (that's why sh can get involved in fight) * ill-tempered when fighting * good tempered otherwise * sometimes has hiccup. |- | valign="TOP" width="100%"| V. Background : Biography : -born in a tavern with distillery (since birth has relations with food and brewages + acute sense of smell and taste) -trauma : created at 6 a drink that was close to the perfect drop. But some villains wanted to steal it (perfect drop = really dangerous weapon too!). She was kidnapped and ate a fruit she found. Sake sake no mi. Attacked her opponents but couldn't control really well her abilities. Was on the edge of death when her grandpa, famous distiller gave his life to protect her from the fruit. Her family died all of a sudden. Trauma, wouldn't use the fruit / eat / drink anymore and run away in a cave. Then her master (subconsiously, looked like the ghost of grandfather) appeared and took care of her, raising her (fighting skills + fruit user + cooking skills) Master disappeared a day. She only found a bottle of alcohol (super secret attack, baigar) -the legend :' (pass the mouse on)'LEGEND HAS IT ''' that the first Chinese who brewed an intoxicating beverage was named Du Kang and lived during the Eastern Zhou dynasty (770-256 B.C.). Many stories are told about him, including the fact that he became famous for his brew after donating a batch to the emperor. He praised the drink, declaring that it stimulated the appetite and restored his energy, and immediately afterwards dubbed Du Kang "an immortal of wine". Moreover, it is told that a man who had taken a liking to wine visited Du Kang's wine cellar for a more thorough study. After many containers and even more words of praise, the man finally wished to pay, but was not permitted to by Du Kang, who instead asked him to pay in three years and in accordance with the drink's true value. Smelling of alcohol, the man returned to his home and fell into a deep stupor for three days. His family, who thought he had died, mourned him and allowed him to be buried. When Du Kang came three years later to collect his payment, the family accused him of murder and demanded that he pay with his own life. Instead, Du Kang responded with a smile that they should instead dig up the grave and open the coffin. They did so and the man who had been thought to be dead sat up and shouted in a high voice: "What a brew! What a brew!"” '''Smelling of alcohol, the man returned to his home and fell into a deep stupor for three days. His family, who thought he had died, mourned him and allowed him to be buried. ” VI. ULTIMATE GOAL ''': looking for the « ''P'erfect Drop », the first and perfect alcohol drink created > 1st alcohol hidden in a place known only by afew pirates + Rhum = pirates' treasure + wants get to know more about alcohol + food + chemistry |} * Headline text Category:Ex-Pirate